servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taishi Touma
Taishi Touma, meist mit Touma-san addressiert, ist ein Mitglied von C3 und bekleidet das Amt des Stellvertretenden Geschäftsleiters. Geschichte Über seine Jugend oder Kindheit ist bisher rein gar nichts bekannt, jedoch scheint er schon länger für C3 zu arbeiten. In der Vergangenheit hat Touma den jungen Tsurugi Kamiya gekauft und versklavt. Laut Mikuni Alisuin war es Touma, der Tsurugi "kaputt" gemacht habe - vermutlich eben durch diese Versklavung (wobei das Wort Versklavung irreführend ist, da Tsurugi sehr wohl gut für seine Arbeit bezahlt wird - der Unterschied scheint zu sein, dass Touma dafür alles Verlangen kann). Vor Beginn der Handlung, als er das erste Mal auf Jun'ichiro Kurumamori trifft - erhält er von diesem einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er erscheint das erste Mal in Kapitel 41 wo er Tsurugi, Yumikage und Jun'ichiro via Telefon zu ihnen spricht und Tsurugi versichert, dass er für den Auftrag so viel Bezahlung erhalte wie er möchte. Das zweite Mal tritt er in Erscheinung als Tsurugi und Mikuni aneinander geraten und Tsurugi in der Schlinge von Mikunis Lead "My fair Lady" hängt. Hier verfolgt er alles über eine art Videoüberwachung, eine junge Frau (vermutlich seine Sekretärin) hinein kommt und ihn darüber informiert, dass der Geschäftsleiter am Telefon ist und ihn sprechen möchte. Touma lässt sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und ignoriert sie zunächst, er reagiert erst, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass Rauchen hier verboten sei - worauf er argumentiert, dass er ja gar nicht rauche (die Zigarette in seinem Mund war nicht angezündet). Schließlich offenbart er, dass er ohnehin auf einen Besuch oder Anruf des Geschäftsleiters gewartet hätte und steht auf. In dem Telefonat ging es darum, dass der Geschäftsführer in die Hauptzentrale nach London muss. Als Touma erfährt, dass Tsurugi einen Zusammenbruch hatte, macht er sich umgehend auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Dort trifft er das erste Mal auf Mahiru Shirota. Er stellt sich ihm namentlich vor. Er begrüßt Tsurugi und erkennt, dass dieser sich wohl ein bisschen unwohl fühlt (als er nicht mehr weiß wie alt er ist und ihn "Tai-chan" statt "Touma-san" nennt). Da gerät Jun'ichiro aus der Fassung und packt ihn am Kragen, dass Tsurugi nicht mehr arbeiten dürfe da er bereits "Stadium III" erreicht hätte. Touma zeigt sich unbeeindurckt und spricht auf einen Vorfall mit Jun'ichirous Frau an. Yumikage bedroht nun Touma indem er ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hält. Daraufhin erwähnt Touma, dass er ja wohl mehr oder weniger ihr Boss wäre und zeigt keinerlei Furcht. Touma wird gebeten Tsurugi eine Weile frei zugeben, doch Touma erwähnt nur, wie gut es war, dass Jun wieder aus dem Vaterschaftsurlaub zurück ist. (Was soviel wie "Nein, Tsurugi bekommt nicht frei" bedeutet). Er beschließt Tsurugis Medizin zu verstärken und will mit Yabushi (dem Arzt von C3) sprechen. Als Jun'ichirou ihm Vorwirft Tsurugi nur als Werkzeug zu missbrauchen, meint dieser zu Tsurugi selbst, er sei kein Werkzeug - sie seien doch mehr wie eine Familie. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Touma ist ein scheinbar großer, schlanker Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, von denen drei Strähnen am Pony weiß/hell sind. Er ist scheinbar im mittleren Alter - kann jedoch vom Aussehen her durchaus noch um die mitte 30 geschätzt werden (vermutlich sieht er jedoch jünger aus als er ist). Bekleidet ist er mit einem Anzug, einer Kravatte und einem Umhang. Auf Grund seiner bisher raren Auftritte kann nur wenig über seine Persönlichkeit gesagt werden. Er schient jedoch aus dem Kontext geschlossen sehr manipulativ zu sein und eine Person, der man nicht vertrauen sollte (so jedenfalls Mikuni). Er zeigt ein sehr selbstsicheres und fast schon überlegenes Auftreten. Er lässt sich auch dann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen als sein Geschäftsleiter anruft - stattdessen ignoriert er die Information zunächst - dies könnte ebenfalls ein Zeichen sein, dass er sich selbst für sehr wichtig (ebenbürtig zu seinem Vorgesetzten) hält und somit eine gewisse Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seines Vorgesetzten an den Tag legt. Es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern was mit Tsurugis Seele passiert solange er seinen Job gut macht. Von Tsurugi wird er als "Alter böser Mann" bezeichnet der schon damals ein "junger böser Mann" gewesen sei - worauf schließen lässt, dass er durch aus eine sehr grausame Seite zu haben scheint. Es ist nicht ganz klar, weshalb er sich um Tsurugi sorgt, als dieser in die Krankenabteilung kommt, jedoch ist es ihm Wichtig, dass er bald wieder auf die Beine kommt. Seine Reaktion lässt darauf schließen, dass es ihm mehr um dessen Arbeitskraft geht, als um dessen Gesundheit. Als Touma vorgeworfen wird, dass er Tsurugi nur als Werkzeug missbraucht weißt Touma den Vorwurf zurück und nennt ihr Verhältnis "Familie". (Ob das stimmt und was für Touma eine Familie ist, ist nicht bekannt) Zitate * "Ehrlich, wie viel willst du, ich zahle dir so viel du willst" (zu Tsurugi) * Tötet sie! Tötet sie und stellt den Frieden wieder her - Hey Tsurugi, du gibst dein bestes, nicht wahr? Über die Abkömmlinge von The Mother * Es ist noch zu früh zusammen zu brechen, Tsurugi. Wir haben es schon so weit geschafft, nur noch ein bisschen länger....bis wir bewiesen haben, was unser Leben wert ist. Touma als er Tsurugi in der Krankenstation besucht Trivia * Er scheint laut Tsurugi besser zu zahlen als die anderen C3-Mitglieder - daher muss er auch viel Geld haben * In Kapitel 44 wird er von einer Frau mit dem Titel "Vize-Branchen-Manager" (Vize-Geschäftsleiter) angesprochen, somit bekleidet er sicherlich eines der höchsten Ämter der Organisation. * Toumas Alter ist bislang unbekannt - jedoch muss er bereits vor rund 25 Jahren eine recht gute Position bei C3 (und dementsprechendes Gehalt) gehabt haben als er Tsurugi kaufte. (Demnach muss er prinzipiell über 40 sein - auch weil Tsurugi ihn mit seinen 26 Jahren als alt bezeichnet) * Im 47. Kapitel kommt es zum erstmaligen zusammentreffen mit Mahiru Shirota - hier stellt sich Touma selbst vor und seine Kanji werden enthüllt; Sein voller Name lautet: Touma Taishi. (Wobei Touma sein Nachname und Taishi sein Vorname ist!) * Touma Taishi wird mit den Zeichen für: Trum und Platz sowie Ruhe und Samurai geschrieben. * Es scheint als ob Yumikage und Jun'ichiro ihn nicht besonders leiden können. * In Kapitel 44 sieht man zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht. * Touma ist Raucher - in Kapitel 44 sieht man ihn mit einer (Nocht nicht angezündeten) Zigarette im Mund - und in Kapitel 48 bietet er sogar Tsurugi eine an. * Er scheint meist aus dem Hintergrund zu agieren. * Er hat Tsurugi beauftragt Junichirou's Frau zu töten, genau so wie er ihm später befiehlt Mahiru zu töten... en:Taishi Touma Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:C3